Only Children
by Brit813
Summary: With the theft of an old war machine, the nations have vanished. Without them to keep the balance the world has plunged itself into chaos. Now they've returned to discover the Capitals struggling to fill a posistion they were never meant to have.


**GAHHHH, this has been in my head for so long, I started this ages ago and only know worked up the effort to continue it.**

**Nightwing: Please excuse Romano's upcoming foul mouth in this fic; it is a condition that cannot be cured.**

**Romano: Chiudere!**

**Nightwing: Oh hush you, your mouth is as bad as Arthurs *laughs***

**Romano: …Cagna **

**Nightwing: Annnnnd that just reinforces my point. Just do the disclaimer already! It's 3 in the morning and I want to sleep!**

**Romano: *mutters darkly*. This bitch doesn't own Hetalia, or any of us, apparently we belong to some jerk called Himaruya, whoever the hell that is. Now give me my tomato bitch!**

**Nightwing: There's a good little Italian ^¬^ *throws tomato***

**Righto! Here a fuller version on the description, I can never fit it all in that little box XD**

**~With the theft of an old war machine, the Nations have been ripped from the world. Without them to keep the balance, the world has plunged itself into international chaos. Now they've been thrown back into a world full of discord and fighting to discover that in they're absence the planet has pushed forth the Capitals to fill the places they left behind. Forcing children to struggle to uphold a position they were never meant to have. ~**

**So if you haven't cottoned on yet, there will be Capitals in this fic, however as important characters as they are, this fic will not be dedicated to them, they are more… *waves hand* important side characters. But that is just a personal thing of mine; I'm not too fond of story based around OC's. So the main characters will still be the Nations XD **

**On the subject of Capitals, if anybody is curious about them, then I have character designs for them on my DeviantART account which is 'VincentsValentine99' They are quite old and will most likely be altered as this story progresses.**

**Anyhoo! Enough of my babbling, on with the story!**

Oh shit. No. No no no! This can't have happened! It shouldn't have happened. Oh God. How? This is bad, so fucking bad.

Alfred shook as he clutched at the single sheet of paper in his hand trying to draw in as much oxygen as possible, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. In a space of one minute, he had just received the worse news possible. Shit. It could be anywhere. He shot down the corridor, whipping out his phone as he did, and automatically dialled that number. After a couple of rings his distinct voice sounded on the other end.

"Good afternoon, this is Arthur Kirkland speaking, How may…"

"ARTHUR!"

"A-Alfred? What in the bloody hell are you screaming at me for you git! I…"

"ARTHUR PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I DON'T FUCKING WHAT TO DO! PLEASE!" Alfred was screaming into the phone, the panic rising within him, he didn't even know when he'd started crying. Arthur was immediately concerned at the desperation in the Americans voice.

"Alfred! Alfred what's wrong?"

"PLEASE! YOU NEED TO GET EVERYONE. THEY HAVE TO BE HERE NOW! SHIT! SOMETHINGS HAPPENED! PLEASE! PLEASE JUST DO IT! PLEASE ARTHUR!"

"Don't worry lad, calm done. I'm on it right away."

At that the call ended. But America didn't stop running. He needed to get to the president. The young nation didn't know what to do, it should have been destroyed. That's what they told him. Why would they lie! His people have no idea what they've done. This could very well annilate them all.

Italy stumbled after the German as he swiftly marched down the corridor, his obnoxious brother abnormal silent by his side. "Ludwig? What's going on?" the smaller man huffed as he tried to keep up with the increasing pace of the German brothers. "I'm not sure Feli. But judging by the way Arthur was on the phone, then its something serious."

"Ja, considering he actually WENT to Francis' place to meet him that shows that it's pretty fucking serious. Something's not right." Came the voice of the Prussian.

To be honest they didn't really know much. During the late afternoon they'd received an urgent call from England, completely out of the blue. He hadn't really given much information. Only that he'd gotten a call from a desperate America, who was in a complete state of panic, and that every nation had to assemble. At first Germany was pretty doubtful that America actually had a major problem on his hands…because it was America, screw the 'F', exaggeration should have really been his middle name. But as soon as England mentioned the fact the America had called him of all people, screaming that he was terrified, Germany immediately sprung into action. He roused Italy who as usual was in his bed, Prussia, who had received a similar call from Spain was already up. They were out the house within 10 minutes.

So now they found themselves hurrying down the corridor to the World Conference room, with England's words weighing heavily on Germanys mind.

'He was crying Ludwig. He was sodding terrified. I've never, ever heard that boy so desperate…'

China sat stiffly in one of the conference chairs, watching as various nations hurried through the door. Some wore a face of confusion, others trying to retain a sense of calm, while the odd few such as little Liechtenstein who had just stumbled in clutching at her brothers coat looked fearful.

There was tug on his sleeve. "Gege? What's happening?" He turned to stare at the anxious face of Taiwan. He sighed. "I'm sorry Mei, I just don't kno…IVAN!" China broke off as the large Russian whisked into the room, his sisters following quickly in his wake. At the sound of his name he turned a rushed towards China.

"Yao! Something is extremely wrong. You can feel it too da?"

China nodded. It was like a weird feeling in his chest, right where his heart was. It was like a tingling. Whatever it was it was making him uneasy. He was about to reply when the doors abruptly burst open. Heads turned and every pair of eyes came to rest on the 4 figures that had burst into the room, America in the lead, followed by England, France and Canada.

Prussia turned to the Canadian he has sat down next to him. He was clearly distressed and panting heavily. "Mattie? Mattie was the hell is going on?" Canada didn't answer instead he just hugged Kumajiro and tried to catch his breath.

The other three nations rushed the head of the table, France and England sitting down on one side of the shaking American. As if everyone was suddenly switched back on, questions erupted from all directions. Words melded together as the cries assaulted the room.

"Chigi! What the hells going on you bastards?"

"There like better be a good reason for this! I'm totally missing out on beauty sleep! Right Liet!"

"Amerika I hope for you sake that this is life threatening. Or else they will be plenty trouble for dragging my sisters and myself down here da…"

"Si! What's going on?"

"If this isn't as important as you made out then something really unawesome is going to happen to you!"

Sealand flinched at the shouting coming at him from all sides, removing his shuddering hands from his ears he tugged at Finland's sleeve. "Mama, it's really loud in here, I'm gonna go to toilet ok?" Finland nodded and gave him a quick tight one handed hug. "Ok, don't be too long."

Sealand nodded and scrabbled from his seat, quietly slipping out the door and down that hall.

America threw up his hands, aguish written all over his face. "Please! All of you be quiet! This is an emergency! We're all in fucking trouble if we don't do something!"

At the Americans words the voices began to slowly die down, and the nations sat back down in their seats. However Germany remained standing. "America. What is this emergency? Why have you called us all here?"

"Something's happened…" He began to tremble "I…Something's been taken from one of my top security units. Something incredibly dangerous…"

There was silence. All eyes were on him, studying his appearance, now that the initial commotion had died down they took time to focus on him. Given his current haggard appearance, most would believe straight away that something was wrong. His hair stuck out everywhere in a wild mess, sticking up at the back and swept across his face. Wrinkles littered his clothes as though they hadn't been changed and had just been thrown on. Dark bags hung under his bloodshot eyes, he obviously hadn't slept. All in all, he looked downright awful.

Breaking the silence, Hungary asked, "What do you mean something's been stolen? What is it that's been taken?" America shuffled a bit.

"It's a prototype machine that my scientists started to develop years ago…I-it was initially developed and later became a sub experiment to the Nuclear Weapons Project in the War…" He took a shuddering breath. "But…but it was a failure, it was tested and produced disastrous results. After that it was decided by the higher-ups that the project be terminated and subsequently destroyed…so that the tech wouldn't fall into enemy hands."

"Wait a minute. If it was meant to be terminated, then why wasn't it destroyed? And just what s it?" interrupted Switzerland, his arm wrapped round Lichtenstein's shoulders comfortingly.

"I don't know! That's just it! I had no knowledge! I was told directly by the president that it had been destroyed, they just moved it without me knowing! The first I heard of it was when I received the word that it had been stolen…"

"Well first things first…" All heads turned to look at Prussia. "If its so goddamn dangerous then tell that President of yours that he should keep things like that in one of your higher security facilities moron!"

"But that's just it…it was…"

"Eh? What the hell you on about? It obviously fucking well wasn't! Shouldn't things like that be locked up in your stupid Area 53 or whatever it's called? No bastard ever seems to get in there!" growled Prussia.

"But it was!" America wailed. "It was in Area 51!"

There was a stunned silence; you could have heard a pin drop. Shock flew across many of the faces around the table as the reality of those words sunk in.

"W-what? Whoever stole this thing…broke into Area 51, and got out!" Denmark spluttered

"Yes! They got in and out without leaving a trace! No visuals, no prints, nothing! We have nothing to go on! That's just it; they broke into my practically most defended facility without disturbing anything!"

Silence settled on the room once more. Then Russia rose from his chair. "Amerika, just what is this 'machine' that you speak of. Throughout all of this, you have failed to mention exactly what is and does da."

Once again, America was the subject of everyone's attention. He'd always wanted everyone's eyes to be on him during any emergency that came up. But now, he would do anything to make them look away. "Well…I… it's a machine… that was eventually meant to be used in the war…"

"You are dodging question Comrade. What is it?"

"I told you! It was meant to be used as a weapon and it's dangerous!" Americas eyes flickered wildly and his breathe began to hitch.

"You ain't answering the question!" shouted Turkey; a small chorus of voice joined him. America looked at England, his eyes glistening _'Iggy, what do I do?'_

England observed his ex-colonies actions. The boy was absolutely terrified. Alfred honestly had no idea what to do. In any other case, England would have smirked over the fact that America of all people would be asking him for help once again. But not this time. Right now all he saw was a petrified child, a petrified child that needed comforting. A child that was afraid, afraid of how the others would react, Arthur had sympathy for him. To be honest as soon as the boy had actually told him what the machine was, he had actually hit the roof, screaming about how stupid the bloody American was.

"…_Alfred...Please tell me your sodding joking…"_

"_No please Arthur it's the truth! I know it sounds far-fetched but you have to believe me!"_

"_You know what? I honesty cannot believe you have just pulled this. A fucking prank like this isn't funny, this is just another one of your little attention ventures isn't it! Bloody hell Alfred! When the fuck are you going to grow up you stupid child! I have just spent the last hour phoning every nation I can get hold of! Nearly the whole world is heading here right now under the assumption that this is an international crisis! And what is it really, just another one of your fucking little shitty ideas that you think makes you a hero! This is unbelievable; I can't believe you would pull something like this. Do you have any idea what you've done! It's…"_

_Arthur stopped. He never finished that sentence. He could only stare at the figure that had collapsed on the floor crying its heart out. Heart wrenching wails spewed from the young nation's lips, hot tears cascading down his blotchy face._

"_A-Alfred?"_

"_I- know what I-it sounds like. Ple-Please you have to believe me! I don't know what to do Arthur, I-I'm terrified; I don't want them all to hate me! B-but if I don't then something may happen! I don't know what to do… I don't know what to do…" Trembling hands shot out and grasped Arthur's trouser leg._

"_W-what are you…"_

_Burying his face in Arthurs, he continued to cry, his tears soaking into the ironed material, all the while choking out the word 'please' over and over again. Arthur couldn't say a word. He could felt the dampness of the boys' tears. He just stared at the limp figure pathetically clutching at his leg. He had raised America, he knew, regardless of how things turned out, that inside he was still the tiny scared child that you had found in the wild all those years ago. No matter how much America grew or tried to be independent and a hero that one fact would never change. In that spilt second of thought Arthur now knew. Slowly he pried the Americas hands off of his leg and crouched down. Carefully wrapping his arms around the younger blonde, he pulled him close to his chest, just as he had done during the time they spent together centuries ago. Inside he now knew America was telling the truth, and he was going to stick with him. A small smile graced his lips as America wrapped his own arms tightly round the Brit's middle, crying softly. _

Now looking at the American again, Arthur could see that same child inside. He nodded at the America. "Its ok lad, just tell them. I believe you, Mattie and Francis do to. It will be ok."

Shaking he nodded back, America turned to the crowd agitated nations. Russia still stood, purple eyes locked onto him. "Well Amerika? You plan on sharing with us now da?"

Taking in a deep breath the America look out over the room.

"The machine was code name IDT… It stands for 'Inter-Dimensional Transference'."

America stared defiantly forwards as the others looked at him.

"Wait a minute. I know you already speak English, but try speaking in words we all understand, and I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all people" growled Denmark

America answered in 4 words.

"Teleportation…and Time Travel"

To begin with, that ever frequent silence appeared again, before complete uproar arose.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD! THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF AN EMERGENCY!" Prussia was already out of seat eyes blazing, but Canada grabbed him preventing him from reaching his brother.

"This is completely unreasonable! How dare you perform such an act of idiocy!"

The cries of angry continued to grow, insults in every language were thrown at the America, with many rising out of their seats and making their way towards him. "NO! PLEASE! It's the truth you have to believe me!" he howled in panic

"Nyet! This is the last of your silly games you stupid American!"

"STOP! HE'S TELLING THE BLOODY TRUTH!"

Everyone froze and England flew forward and pulled the hysterical blonde behind him, shielding him from the others. "Just listen to him, he's telling the truth! Do you honestly think that I would have called most of you hear if I didn't!"

"You…You believe this ridiculous story Arthur?" stated Austria carefully, as he held Hungary back by her arm. The Brit nodded. "Just hear him out. That's all I ask. For once this story of his actually makes sense. Please."

Austria released Hungary and returned to his seat, other slowly followed in his wake, some more begrudgingly than others. "Right, lets hear it then."

England gently pushed America forward. Stumbling slightly he walked up to the table. He started off slowly, his voice barely a whisper.

"It started years ago, to be honesty I can't really remember when. But I do know is it started with Einstein. He'd released his paper on General Relativity, and some of the stuff that he'd written gave one of my scientists an idea. Einstein's ideology on wormholes and plausible time travel quickly spread and a small group of my scientists stared development on a machine that could not only execute time travel but also in the same sense, teleportation as well."

The nation's listened carefully to America's monologue.

"After a number of years they finally achieved something closer to what they were aiming. As the war came into view, IDT was worked on along the Nuclear arms project. The idea was to be able to move a number of troops from one place another easily, while also having he ability to some what control the time frame in which they land. With me so far?"

He received a few nods in return. "You said that you tested this thing and the results were bad? You explain to me how you managed to cover up an incident like that? Especially with the amount of people you implied that you were using" A few heads turned to Estonia and murmured in agreement. America sighed

"It was taken south of Florida… and tested there. Technically we didn't cover up the incident, only changed the circumstances. In fact it was broadcast round the world, ever heard of the USS Cyclops..." He was met with confused stares as they racked their brains.

"The Triangle…You used the Bermuda Triangle…"

All heads turned to Lithuania.

"Bermuda Triangle? Hey isn't that the place with all the aliens or some shit like that?"

"In a way yes. It is an area in the North West Atlantic. Over the years a large number of aircraft and ships are said to have disappeared without a trace. Many credit it as the result of paranormal and extra-terrestrial activity." Turning away from the Prussian he glanced back at the America. "I'm right aren't I?"

Nodding slowly, America let out a sigh and wearily fell back into his chair.

Romano glared up the table. He was getting pissed. Not only had he been hauled out of bed, but he also had no tomatoes. Now he was stuck here listening to some shit he didn't understand about some shitty problem which probably wasn't even true. He'd just about had enough of this crap. He wanted answers and he goddamn wanted them now. Abruptly he was on his feet, fist crashing down on the table. The result was instantaneous. Veneziano, who was sitting to the side of his brother, shot up from his seat and latched himself to Germany's arm. Poland had spun round so fast that he smashed heads with Lithuania and England had split his tea.

"Enough with this pansy-ass shit! Either give and proper answer or fuck off so that I can go home!" Spain attempted to sooth the seething Italian, but Romano was having none of it. He still thought that this was a complete load of bullshit and the lack of sleep and hunger wasn't doing anything to help.

"Fratello, calm down ve!"

"No Feli! We've all been dragged out here at the call of this jerk, only to listen to some crap about shit that is only fiction! And I know I'm not the only one thinking it!" Romano glanced along the table accusingly. A few of the nations shuffled under he irritated Italians gaze. Ukraine coughed quietly into her hand.

"Um... A-Alfred, I think what Romano is means is that your story is a little hard to believe…"

Turkey cut Ukraine off. "Hard to believe? Rubbish, we all know America is one for attention!"

And with that, the arguing and shouting started up again as if at the flick of a switch.

America was back on his feet as more shouts were directed at him, the odd swear word thrown in courtesy of Italy and Turkey. In the midst of the chaos, Germany was at a loss of what to do, should he attempt to install order or try to control his older brother who had now taken to slinging insults at Russia, insults which had nothing what so ever to do with the matter at hand… or even from this time period to be honest. In the end he decided that restraining his brother was the bigger issue, grabbing the albino as he was about to leap over the table towards the creepy nation. Italy was sticking close to Germany, hands clamped firmly over his ears. The shouting and fighting unnerved him and he didn't like it at all.

England and France were now also standing, trying to both regain some order and defend the poor American.

"Please! Think about it! Even Einstein theorised that wormholes and time travel was possible!" cried America, wringing his hands together. Unfortunately the noise just got worse, his pleading lost amongst the din. Soon not even words could be made out as the shouting melded together. America looked at England desperately.

"I believe him."

The sound cut through the noise like a knife. Silence ensued as all eyes focused on the speaker.

"You will all be quiet now da?" Russia stood in front of his chair, he smiled, happy he now had everyone's attention. If it was even possible the room got even quieter as every nation tried to digest tried to digest that simple sentence. Evidently some found it hard and it fell to America to voice everyone's thoughts.

"…What?"

"I said I believe you. You heard me the first time da."

"Yeah… I heard you the first time… but dude, you're agreeing with me! Why on earth would you of all people agree with me!"

Still smiling Russia cocked his head slightly. "We have never really seen eye to eye Alfred. We have had many fights and you have done many stupid things. But from all time spent fighting with you, I believe you are not lying. After all, Cold war was built up on spies and cunning. Many little games we have played over the years comrade, and in a way I feel I know you well enough to tell you are telling truth." Laughing slightly from the dumb look adorning Americas face, Russia turned to the rest of the room occupants. "Now, I think it would be best if everyone became quiet now and listened to Amerika. Da?"

Plonking himself down once again in his seat, Russia turns expectantly to America. Finally snapping out of his 'Wtf state' America focused in on the fact that every nation now had there eyes on him, completely silent, Romano included. Great. Now he would owe that commie-bastard for this. Dammit.

Rubbing at his eyes, he sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Well, have you ever heard of something called the Philadelphia Project?"

**And there you have it, Chapter 1 of Only Children. Hope it went down well with everyone, ^¬^ I do like reading reviews ~hint hint~ and any critique is welcomed, and…**

**Gilbert: Let me at him West! I'll wipe that shitty grin off the bastards face! *rages***

**Ludwig: Nein! Bruder you need to calm down *holds Gilbert back* and stop this nonsense!**

**Gilbert: *Makes unrecognisable noises* Fine. Mein Gott you are always interfering. **

**Ludwig: Gut. I really don't need you causing more trouble then necessary given the current circumstances.**

**Ivan: ~But Little Gilbert is too cute da.**

**Gilbert: GAHHHHHH! *struggles against Ludwig* **

**Nightwing: *sits back with popcorn***


End file.
